


Puppy Love

by TeamFerguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFerguson/pseuds/TeamFerguson
Summary: Joan and Vera decide to get a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Researcher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Researcher), [DefyingNormalcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingNormalcy/gifts), [The_Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saint/gifts).



> This short fic is for The Researcher, DefyingNormalcy, and The Saint. It was inspired by their conversation on Twitter.

**Puppy Love**

For

The Researcher, DefyingNormalcy, & The Saint

(and all the other Joan/Vera fans that just want them to be happy)

 

The hum of tires on asphalt, and the passing scenery gave Joan plenty of time to rethink her decision. As if reading her mind, Vera took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her lover’s knee, squeezing gently, “It’s the right decision, love. Our house is big enough, we have a yard, and for the most part one of us will always be there. Plus, I know you want a dog!” Vera smiled lovingly at Joan, knowing the moment the austere woman saw their puppy for the first time her heart would melt. “Vera, it’s just so much responsibility. I’m not sure we’ve got the time,” Joan protested, “There will be vet appointments, obedience classes, and not to mention yard clean up.” The worried look on Joan’s face made Vera love her all the more. Vera patted her knee again, and in her most soothing tone said, “I promise, having this dog is going to be a good thing. I know you’re nervous about it, but you’re completely capable, and it’s too late to back out now because we’re here.”

Vera knew people saw Joan Ferguson as a formidable, emotionless, control-obsessed woman, but she knew better than anyone, it was all a façade. Joan had enough emotion bottled up inside her for three people. In their line of work, showing emotion was not a good thing, and Joan was the Ice Queen at this part of the job. The other officers and inmates at Wentworth Correctional Centre had absolutely no idea the depth of compassion that resided in their governor. Of course, Vera also knew Joan Ferguson would rather die than have anyone know she almost cried while watching The Notebook, or how classical music could cleanse the nastiness of the day off of her, and that she was a very generous supporter of the arts.

Slowing the car, Vera turned onto a gravel driveway that led to the dog breeder’s house. Green grass pastures flanked both sides of the driveway. On one side were black and white cows grazing slowly in the midday sunshine; the other corral contained chocolate colored horses with shiny coats chasing each other in an unending game of tag. Out of the corner of her eye Vera saw Joan crinkle her nose, “Don’t tell me you don’t find it peaceful out here?” she said teasingly. Joan turned to face the woman she loved, and raised a perfect eyebrow, “Of course it’s peaceful, especially if you like the pungent aroma of manure.” Vera let out an exasperated sigh as she put the car in park, “Joan,” she looked tiredly at her passenger, “Just get out of the damn car.”

A man in dusty jeans, boots and a plaid work shirt came around the corner of the house as both women were stepping out of the car, “Hello ladies, which one of you is Miss Bennett?” Vera stuck her hand out, “That would be me,” she said shaking his hand, “It’s nice to meet you in person Mr. Barnhorst. This is a lovely place you have.” Joan was still standing by the car, and Vera motioned for her to come over and join them. “Um, this is my partner Joan,” looking expectantly up at Joan and pausing for what seemed an eternity, she continued, “Joan, this is Mr. Barnhorst, the breeder I’ve been talking to for the last few weeks.” Mr. Barnhorst stuck his hand out in Joan’s direction, “Please, call me Greg.” Reluctantly, Joan shook the man’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” Joan was extremely uncomfortable, and Vera felt her discomfort, but knew it was important for Joan to be with her and pick out their puppy together. “Ok,” Greg said brushing dust off his jeans, “Let’s go pick out your new addition. This way.” He pointed to a large fenced in kennel.

There was a small tack house in front of the fenced portion of the kennel. Opening the door for the two women, Mr. Barnhorst explained that all the puppies had their first shots, and he had the paperwork ready to give to their vet. Vera elbowed Joan in the arm smiling at her, “See, the hardest part is going to be to pick just one.” Following Vera into the kennel yard she said firmly, “Vera, we are only getting one.” She held up her index finger to emphasize her point. Vera huffed at her, “Yes, dear.”

As they entered the kennel, a large German Shepherd was laying beneath a tree in the sun dappled shade, surrounded by plump, fluffy puppies crawling all over each other. Vera clasped her hands together over her mouth, instant joy spreading across her face, “Oh, Joan, look at them!” There were eight tan and black, roly-poly, flop eared, yawning, and yipping puppies. Some of the puppies had what looked like a black mask across their eyes, while other’s faces were mostly tan. All the puppies had the trademark black saddle on their backs, and tan legs. They looked like perfect, fluffy, miniature German Shepherds. Joan was rolling her eyes, but her heart was melting like ice cream on a hot day _, good Lord_ , she thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_ Immediately, Vera rushed over and dropped to her knees in the middle of the puppies. “Well, ladies, I’ll leave you to it. Take as much time as you need. When you find the one, just come to the house and we’ll take care of the paperwork,” Mr. Barnhorst said, heading back into the tack house.

Joan couldn’t help but smile at the young woman that she shared not only a home with, but the most private parts of herself _._ It never ceased to amaze her how Vera continued to experience life without allowing it to be tarnished by their jobs; Vera still saw the good in life and people. Under Vera’s influence, Joan was beginning to thaw, little by little.

“Oh my god!” Vera squealed with glee, grabbing puppy after puppy and hugging it tightly to her, “Joan! Come here! This is the best thing ever!” Vera was surrounded by cute puppies pulling on her pant legs, and trying to chew her fingers when they got too near to their mouths. Joan walked over to where all the ‘aws and how cutes’ were coming from. “So what do you think Vera? See one you want?” Joan kneeled next to Vera, gently swatting a puppy trying to chew her shoe. Vera smiled so big, Joan thought her cheeks would split, “Joan, I want you to pick out the puppy you want.” Joan shook her head, “No, this is your decision.” Grabbing the older woman’s hand in her own, Vera said, “This is going to be _our_ dog. Not just mine, and not just yours… _ours_.” Having been with Vera for a while now, Joan knew better than to argue. Vera whole heartedly believed in them making decisions as a couple.

Both women sat cross legged in the middle of the puppies. The puppies were all so cute and lively it was hard to narrow down which one they wanted. Then, the decision was made. Not by either woman, but by a puppy that had climbed up into Joan’s lap and gone to sleep. Looking down at the sleeping ball of fur, Joan smiled at Vera, “I think we’ve found the one.” Vera leaned into Joan’s shoulder, “I think we have.” Standing up, Vera clapped her hands, “Yay, now we have to think of a name,” she laughed. Joan looked up at Vera, handing her the dog “Let’s get the little bugger home first, shall we?”

 

Insisting they come prepared to bring home a new addition, Vera was loading their new bundle of joy into the dog crate in the back of her SUV. Joan started to get situated in the passenger seat, “Um, what are you doing love?” Vera questioned. Joan turned towards Vera, “Um, getting in the car for the ride home,” her eyebrows knit together, wondering just what Vera was getting at. “You need to ride in the back seat,” Vera stated. “What on earth for?” Retorted Joan, realizing exactly what she wanted, “Vera, it’s a dog, not a baby.” Joan was trying her best not to minimize the importance of this for Vera, but she was not going to sit in the back and keep the dog company.

“Joan,” Vera hissed between clenched teeth, “She’s a baby, I’m sure she’s scared to death. She’s being taken away from her family, by people she doesn’t know.” Taking a deep breath, Joan spoke firmly, “Vera, dear, while I love you very much, and I’m happy we picked a dog… I will no-T be riding in the back seat.” Disappointment framed Vera’s small features, “Fine, I’ll ride in the back and you can drive home.” Getting into the driver’s seat, Joan looked in the rearview mirror, adjusting it so she could look at Vera in the back seat, “Love, she’s a dog. She’ll be fine,” she explained calmly. Vera had a pained look on her face that made Joan’s heart clench. So, she started the car, put it in drive, and began the journey home.

The car ride had been fairly quiet, halfway home Vera put her hand on Joan’s shoulder and kissed her cheek, “Thanks for not giving me a hard time back there,” she whispered in her ear. “Vera, I know how much this means to you, and it means a lot to me too, but I see a dog. I don’t see a small, fur covered little person.” Vera laughed softly, “Yes, dear…you’ve explained your position on pets to me repeatedly.”

Upon arriving home, Vera brought the puppy out of the crate, and immediately the dog peed on the front lawn. “Oh, good girl,” Vera cooed, “See Joan, she’s a smart girl. This is going to be easy.”

They decided to name the dog Bandit because her black mask reminded them of old time robbers. Vera lied, this dog was a nightmare! There was nothing _easy_ about her. Bandit hadn’t even been in their home a full day when she was the center of a fight between the two strong-willed women about where the dog would sleep. Vera wanted Bandit to sleep in their room in her crate, Joan yelled, “Absolutely not!” Joan suggested the dog’s crate be put in the spare bedroom, and Vera was having none of that, trying to explain the dog would probably cry all night. Eventually, Vera wore Joan down, and the crate now sat in the corner of their bedroom.

Over the next few days, Bandit had stolen a sock, a pair of stockings, and a linen napkin from the laundry. Each item had been sufficiently chewed beyond recognition even though there were plenty of chew toys for Bandit to destroy. Joan was ready to strangle Bandit, but Vera came to the dog’s rescue each time claiming she was, “Just a baby, it’ll get better.” Vera went through the entire house, putting up anything at the level of Bandit’s needle sharp teeth. She was determined to give the puppy a fighting chance against Joan.

Vera thought by now Bandit would have won a spot in Joan’s heart, even with her bad behavior. Obviously, puppy cuteness only went so far. One bright spot in Bandit’s short time in the Bennett-Ferguson household was the ease of potty training. Thank goodness for small miracles. Vera wasn’t sure she could have saved Bandit from permanent exile if she had messed in the house.

Two weeks later, Bandit was still a member of the family, and settled into their routine fairly easy. While the women were at work, Bandit had the run of the backyard. She greeted them with tail wagging enthusiasm upon their return; A quick change of clothes, and it was time for her walk, or rather their attempts to walk the dog. Walking the dog consisted of Joan and Vera performing some weird dance made up of trying to avoid getting tangled in Bandit’s leash. Walking was a work in progress.

Vera loved Bandit, but she still wasn’t completely sure Joan felt the same way. Most days it seemed Joan merely tolerated the dog for Vera’s sake. The bond between Bandit and Joan was not materializing like Vera had hoped. That is, until the day Joan and Bandit spent the whole day together. Vera came home after a long day at the prison, the house was quiet except for the sound of the television coming from the living room. The scene she encountered made her heart turn into a puddle of liquid love. Joan was laying on her side on the couch, arm hanging half off the edge, and Bandit nestled comfortably in the crook of her elbow.

Taking in the picture perfect moment, Vera couldn’t help but smile. This was proof The Joan Ferguson more than liked their dog. She smacked Joan on the leg yelling, “Ferguson!” Joan and Bandit lifted their heads in unison to look at the woman disturbing their nap. “Just what the hell is this, Ferguson?” Vera asked teasingly.

Rolling her eyes at Vera, knowing how pleased Vera was at this moment, Joan stated the obvious, “We were napping.”


End file.
